Beyblade Survivor 2: Fans vs Favs!
by peytoneli
Summary: The Survivors are back, with fourteen new contestants to battle with them! The stakes are even higher than before, with Two Million Dollars in the mix now! Who will make alliances? Who will betray their alliances? Who will come out on top? And most importantly, why is Yuu acting even crazier! Is that possible!
1. Introductions, New Teams, and Cake! Pt1

**Beyblade Survivor 2: Fans vs. Favorites!**

_**A/N: Yep, the sequel is finally here! So sorry that it took so long, but I never had time. New family has arrived, and my birthday is finally finished, so now this is up. **_

_** But, on a different note, If you haven't read Survivor: Beyblade Style!, the story that spawned this sequel, this whole story will contain spoilers to it. Just a side note. Italics also mean that a character has entered the confessional, or is thinking to themselves.**_

_** Disclaimer- All OCs belong to the people who own them, specifically MoonstoneWings, DragonFang2011, Kitty Uchicha the Ninja, Dazardz, SkylarkOfTheMoon, GhostFairy, The-Silver-Butterfly 1500, Lavender Rose of Faith, wolfgirl12390, and therandomrose1754. Respective OCs go to them. I do not own Beyblade, or any of its affiliates, or hold any share in Cartoon Network or the Japanese channel which it originally shows on.**_

_** Now that that's out of the way, I present to you, Beyblade Survivor 2: Fans vs. Favorites!**_

**Chapter 1: Introductions, New Teams, and Cake, Pt. 1**

We open on four beautiful islands together, with lush, green lands, tropical forests, and lovely beaches. On one of the beaches stands a man on a dock. He wears what looks like a red swim cap, and a lovely tux.

"Welcome back, viewers!" The man, known as Blader DJ, says. "That's right, we're back with another season of Beyblade Survivor, and this time, we've upped the ante.

"Twenty-five, yes, twenty-five contestants will be split into three teams, and will be surviving on these four islands for more than two months, each of them aiming to be the last one on the island.

"Each of the three teams will have their own island full of wild animals, and after the two bags of rice we supply them with run out, they will have to forage for themselves.

"Every three days, they will be challenged physically, mentally, or emotionally. The losing team will be sent to the fourth island, known as Tribal Island, and will vote off one of their own.

"Eventually, the teams will shrink into teams too small to play on teams, so they will all join to one team, and compete individually. Once there is only one person standing, that person will win not just one, but TWO. MILLION. DOLLLARS. Yes, the prize has been doubled, and the winner this season will become a multimillionaire.

"There is also one hidden immunity idol on each island, including Tribal Island. The person that finds one of these idols," he raises a wooden idol of a familiar beyblade, Hikaru's bey, Storm Aquario. ", can play it at one Tribal Council of their choice, and any votes cast for them will be null.

"So that's our game." Blader DJ finished. He opened his mouth to start again, but a ringing started. The host nearly jumped two feet in the air, then realized it was his phone. "Hello?" He asked, answering it. "What do you mean the new kids' boats are broken? …You're kidding, right? ...Crap. Well, what do you want me to do about it? You have some mechanics over there, get it fixed! …Just, just get it done, alright?" He closed the phone. "God. Well, I guess we'll have our returning contestants go first. The first boat should be here any second. And by the way, we told them that they'd be staying at a fancy resort, so don't be surprised if they're a little PO'd." He finished. He stood for a few seconds, then started rocking back and forth on his heels, whistling. Then a rumbling noise, then a yell.

"WOOHOO!" Yuu screamed, jumping off his boat and swimming the rest of the way. The young boy crawled out of the water with a crazy grin on his face. "Hey!" He said. Blader DJ gave him a lookover, then waved in return.

"Just stand behind me, okay, Yuu?" Blader DJ asked. Yuu's face fell, as the boy was expecting something more exciting when he arrived. But the boy walked behind the host, and he stood there.

_"I'm just hyped up on hormones, you know?" Yuu confessed. "I mean, I just entered puberty, and I'm already acting up. Just going crazy with emotions." The boy then gave another of his wicked grins. "So ladies, watch out!"_

Chao Xin stepped onto the dock next. He took a look at his surroundings, then noticed Blader DJ and the camera. "D***" He sighed. "I've been duped, haven't I?" He asked. Blader DJ gave a sadistic grin and nodded. "Then I'll be sure to make your life hell." He said, and stood next to Yuu, who backed away.

Julian walked onto the dock and just looked at Blader DJ's sadistic grin, Yuu twitching madly, and Chao Xin looking like he'd rather jump off a cliff then be where he was standing, and grinned himself. "This should be fun." He remarked, and stood next to Chao Xin, not wanting to stand next to Yuu.

Gingka and Madoka stepped off the boat next, Gingka's arm locked in hers. His face fell when he realized that there was no resort. "Darn it, dude!" Gingka yelled at Blader DJ, who just snickered. Gingka caved in, and walked behind Blader DJ, giving Chao Xin a fist bump. Madoka whispered something in his ear, and Gingka's eyes went wide, and a smile was instantly on his face. He picked her up and kissed her, making her giggle and blush.

"Wonder what she said." Yuu wondered.

"Let's just say that she breaks a good bargain." Gingka replied, a wild grin on his face.

"Ugh, get a room, you two." Blader DJ said. Then looked at the dock, where Nile was standing.

"For the first time, I think I agree with you." The teen remarked. A smile never appeared on his face as he stood next to Yuu. Blader DJ just stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Mei-mei asked, and Blader DJ's head whipped around to the dock, where Mei-mei was already standing.

"Why am I missing these boats?" He asked himself. "Hello, Mei-mei." He welcomed her. The girl looked at her friends with mixed reactions. She smiled when she saw Gingka and Madoka really get into their kiss, Madoka still blushing, but less so now, focusing on Gingka.

"Well, at least they're happy. She really wasn't nice at Loser's Land last year. Hope he got some sense into her." She remarked, and stood next to the couple. Blader DJ was focusing on the dock, hoping to catch the next contestant. And so he did.

Tsubasa stepped onto the dock, his knowing gaze sweeping over his friends. He stopped when he saw Mei-mei. "You." Tsubasa said, pointing at Mei-mei. Mei-mei returned the glare. You could feel the tension in the air. "You cost me a million dollars last season."

"You didn't deserve to win that money. You didn't play fair to get me eliminated, or others."

"Just because I blindsided you does not mean that I didn't deserve it. It's how you play the game. I carried you to the finals, that was what I promised you. I kept my promise."

"So you planned on blindsiding me from the beginning?"

"So what if I did?"

"Ugh, you disgust me." She said, turning her back on him. Tsubasa's glare continued though, until he walked over to Nile, who looked at him strangely. Tsubasa stood next to him anyway.

"Wow." Ryuga said, stepping onto the dock. "That was pretty crazy." He said, then looked around. "Where's the resort?" He asked. His eyes laid on Blader DJ, and the camera, and his face contorted into a sneer. "Crap. I did not sign up for this again." He said.

"Ah, but you did, Ryuga. You also signed something that said you can't touch me." He told the boy, who had his hand balled up in a fist. He took a few deep breaths and stood next to Mei-mei. "Hi." He said to her. Mei-mei smiled at him and waved. Ryuga's eyes swept towards her for a second, and then swept back.

_"What the heck are you thinking, Ryuga?" Ryuga thought to himself. "You cannot like her. Please let this be hormones, please let this be hormones. I cannot like that goody-goody girl. Though she did get Tsubasa eliminated… No! Don't think like that!"_

Ryuga's thoughts were interrupted as Kyouya walked onto the dock, sneering. But when was Kyouya not sneering? "Well." He said, looking at Blader DJ and the camera. "Crap." He said, and walked over next to Tsubasa and Nile. Yuu was literally about to shake out of his skin, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"WOOOOOOO!" He screamed, taking off from his spot, and running randomly, running straight into multiple trees. This caught everyone's attention, and they turned towards the hyperactive boy. He had run off the dock now, and into the water, so now he was swimming.

"God, he could be an Olympic Swimmer. Or Runner." Chao Xin remarked.

"He could win a gold at the Olympics at just about anything if his coach could get him to harness that much energy." Tsubasa continued.

"Hm?" Gingka asked, muffled by Madoka's mouth over his. He separated from her and looked up, saw Yuu running and shrugged. "Happens all the time at home." He said. He got up off the floor, and Madoka followed, getting off the floor.

"Well, we have ten." Blader DJ announced. And the eleventh is someone I think all of you know." He said, smirking. The eleventh boat pulled up after he said that, and out stepped none other than the winner of Survivor: Beyblade Style, Hikaru.

"Hey." She said. She smirked at all her friends. "I can't believe you all agreed to this show again." She remarked.

"They gave you a straight-forward contract, and you actually signed it?" Chao Xin asked. Hikaru shook her head.

"No, they had it hidden in one of their hidden clauses, but I found it. Why not, huh? No point in not doing it again. Already a millionaire." She smirked, and stood next to Ryuga, who gave her a lookover. He then realized who he was looking at and his eyes went wide. "Hi." Hikaru said. Ryuga half-smiled, then turned back to Blader DJ, who was on his phone again.

"For God's Sake, Johan! It's freaking four boats! How hard can it be? …No, I don't care! Just get those boats ready! Send in the other experienced bladers, and hurry! Don't have all day!" He yelled, shutting the phone.

"Other experienced bladers?" Kyouya questioned.

"We had eleven amateur bladers, and three other world-class bladers, like all of you. That way we have twenty-two total. So we have fourteen new contestants. And here comes the first one." He said, pointing at the boat behind him, as Ian Garcia stepped out of the boat. A sneer appeared on the members of Team Gan Gan Galaxy's members.

"Really, dude? You had to bring him into this?" Gingka asked. Tsubasa just shook his head.

"At least I didn't bring Argo back." Blader DJ replied.

"Yeah, he didn't do very well, so I'm giving it a shot." Ian said.

"Whatever, as long as he doesn't bring… Damien!" He yelled, his frown turning into an angry sneer as his Beyblade was instantly in the launch position. Damien himself had indeed stepped off the next boat, and he just laughed at Gingka.

"I don't have time for you, Gingka. I'm only here for the two million."

"Funny you decline, because I remember you never won against me." Gingka said, smirking.

Damien frowned. "I resent that." He said.

"I don't." Gingka replied, the smirk still on his face.

Damien sneered at him and stood next to Ian, who had settled next to Kyouya, who had also beaten him.

_"I realize that I'm not much liked, but I've made an alliance with Ian. That should help me survive long enough for me to dump him." Damien said in the confessional._

"Hey, is Masamune not here?" The next contestant said, stepping off his boat.

"'Fraid not, Zeo." Blader DJ said. Zeo's face fell a bit, but he picked up when he saw Gingka and Madoka. "Hey, guys." Zeo said, waving at them. They waved back, and Zeo went to stand next to them, Mei-mei moving out of the way for him.

Blader DJ was back on his phone. "Are they fixed NOW?" He asked. "… Finally! Send the amateurs over!" He said, putting his phone up. "Some of these guys have over fifteen thousand points and have been able to guard them well, so don't treat them like they're baby bladers." Blader DJ ordered. They nodded, and the first newbie stepped onto the dock.

He was dressed in a blue letter jacket, with a black undershirt, and jeans. His black hair swept over his face, and though he wasn't very tall, you could tell he was fit. "This is Survivor?" the boy asked.

"This is Matt Uzanagi."Blader DJ announced. "He's kind of a sporto."

"You bet, man!" Matt said. He walked over to Tsubasa, and held out a fist. Tsubasa bumped it with his, and Matt stood next to him.

"Next, we have Kazuki Himura." Blader DJ announced. Kazuki walked off the boat, and took in his surroundings. Hikaru took a look at him, and held back a swoon, but Mei-mei swooned openly. The boy was fairly attractive, with his dark brown hair swiping over some of his left eye. His green eyes seemed to pierce through whatever he was looking at, but they were also pretty. He wore loose black pants, and a dark red and black kimono shirt. Dark red fingerless gloves covered his hands, and red headband stretched around his forehead. "Hi, Kazu." Blader DJ welcomed. Kazuki was on him faster than seemingly possible, a ninja star on his neck.

"I wouldn't call me that if I were you." He said. Blader DJ nodded slowly, the star making little marks on the skin of his neck. Kazuki withdrew the star, and stood off by himself.

"Well." He said. "Next we have…" He never finished. Mark and Wanda Endou stepped off the boat together, both arguing.

"You can't get a Mohawk." Mark said to his twin sister. "Mom said so."

"I don't care what she says. I would look awesome with a Mohawk." She replied. The twins couldn't look more different. Mark wore his brown hair spiky, but not too messy, and wore a green shirt covered by a beige jacket. His green shorts were a little loose and down to his knees. He also wore blue and white sneakers and black glasses. Wanda wore her curly dark brown hair to her shoulders, and her bluish grey eyes looked a bit dull. She wore a white shirt under her black and purple football jersey. Her jeans went down to her ankles, and hiking boots were worn under the jeans.

"Look, go ask Mom if you want to, but if you get a Mohawk, it won't stay up and it'll be a mess and I'll have to fix it."

"So that's what it's about!"

"Stop arguing!" Blader DJ ordered. The twins reluctantly stopped. "Finally, some peace. Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, these two are Wanda and Mark Endou. Twins."

"Twins, huh?" Matt interrupted. "And only one of them is a girl? What kind of twins are those?!"

"Fraternal, genius." Kazuki replied. Matt glared at him, but did nothing except clench his fists.

"Wow. I walked in at the wrong time, didn't I?" The newest member said.

"Dahlia Puente, everybody!" Blader DJ announced. She wore a green, one shoulder tank top, with a brown flower sewn into the left shoulder. A pair of brown shorts covered her legs, and she wore green sneakers. A silver bracelet adorned her right wrist, and brown and green fingerless gloves covered her hands. But only the veterans noticed her, as the four other new ones were either glaring or still arguing.

"Eh, sounds like a warm welcome to me." Dahlia said. She sat down on the dock next to Wanda, who finally noticed her.

"Hi." Wanda said.

"Right back at you." Dahlia replied. They continued chatting until Mark finally had his peace.

_"I love my sister, I really do." Mark confessed. "Everybody loves their siblings. But it's just annoying you know? Just because she was born, like what, three minutes before me, she thinks she can do whatever she wants to. I just want to look out for her."_

_ "My brother is a cool guy, he's just so bossy." Wanda told the cam. "Like one of those soccer coaches who looks nice, but once you start practicing, he works you until you're almost unconscious."_

"So, you see anyone you like?" Wanda asked Dahlia. Dahlia turned a bright red and shook her head quickly. Wanda rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap. Who is it? Come on, I won't tell." Dahlia sighed, realizing this wasn't going away until she told her. Dahlia leaned over and whispered in Wanda's ear. The other girl's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. Dahlia nodded. "Huh."

The next contestant was a average looking girl, Kassy Milinton. She was pretty average. "Hi, guys." She said. Her white blouse extended to her knees, and she wore white shorts. A purple vest was over her top, and knee high brown boots covered her feet. She went over to Dahlia and Wanda and started chatting with them.

The next contestant stepped onto the dock with a crazy glint in her eye. "Hi, everybody!" Stella Celatum said. Her bright green eyes looked like she wanted to blow something up, and she wore a lime green t-shirt over black and white zebra print skinny jeans. She looked a bit crazy.

"Wow." Matt said. Even he had the knowledge not to go after this one. Stella went over to stand by Wanda.

"This all we get?" The next one asked. Eri Komosuki rolled her eyes. "Wow. This sucks." Her black fingerless gloves were a bit too big for her, and her red t-shirt had a picture of a black skull on it. She wore black jeans. It was rather obvious that she was either emo or a street gal.

"Hey, at least go towards it with a positive attitude." Blader DJ said. "It's only two million dollars you're after."

Eri's eyes widened. "That wasn't in the contract!" She exclaimed. Her smile was a greedy one. It drove away some of the other contestants, but Matt wasn't one to back down.

"Hey, gorgeous." He said, walking up to Eri. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Shut up." She said, but that didn't discourage Matt.

"You know, my nights are open." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Eri blushed slightly, but hid it quickly. She brushed past him, but Matt's smile never left. He walked back to Kazuki. "Dude, I think I just scored." Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"Hey." The next contestant appeared. It was yet another girl. (They're all girls from here on out.) Miyako Matsubara. She wore a black leather sleeveless shirt with a zipper down the front and showed her belly button. Her leather pants seemed rather uncomfortable, and a black leather vest was worn over her leather shirt. She wore black military boots, and black leather armbands. Her black hair went down past her shoulders, she had black eyes, and pale skin. She was chewing black bubblegum, blackberry.

"Hot." Zeo said. Most of the boys were staring at her… rather… large… um, chest. Madoka had to pull Gingka down a bit and whispered in his ear again. Gingka's eyes went wide once again, and his mouth dropped this time. He picked her up again, and kissed her once more, passionately.

"Hey, Sunshine." Zeo walked up to her. He looked a bit ridiculous, his black and purple trench coat still on, but Miyako didn't mind it.

"Sunshine, huh? I like it." Miyako said. She gave a small smile, a bit rare for her.

"I think 'Gloomy' fits her better." Matt chimed in, a crazy grin on his face. He was nearly drooling.

"Well, that might be tough to beat…" Blader DJ started.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" two people yelled. Yuu had pulled himself out of the water, and the next contestant arrived. "Fey-Fey!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yuu-bug!" Falon yelled. The party girl jumped from her boat and swam to meet with Yuu. When the met, they hugged.

"No-one told me that Falon was coming!" Yuu said. His best friend, aside from Gingka, was in fact Falon Smith. Zeo knew her too, but not as much."

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Blader DJ said, scratching his head.

"Oh, and HI TSUBASA!" Falon screamed. Tsubasa held his ears, checking to make sure his eardrums were still there.

_"Tsubasa is, like, my role model. He's so cool, and secretive. When I watched Battle Bladers, I was surprised when he lost to Ryuga. If he had battled Kyouya… That would've been awesome. Still haven't seen those two battle. Here's my bey too!" Falon held out Flame Falcon, her bey." It's a balance type, and those are awesome! Just like Tsubasa's Eagle! That's a balance type, right?"_

"And you, Chao Xin." Falon's smile turned to a frown. Chao Xin looked confused. "I remember what you did to me, and don't think I've forgotten!" she screamed, and stormed off into the woods. Yuu went after her.

Chao Xin looked utterly flabbergasted at Falon's outburst. "What the heck did I do to her?" He asked.

"Hey Angel." Ryuga suddenly said. Everyone looked at him. The boy just pointed at the dock, where Angelique, the last contestant, was standing.

"Hey, bro." She said. Her blond hair was in a high ponytail, and the purple tank top that she wore exposed her shoulders. Grey skinny jeans covered her legs, she wore purple flip-flops, and a gold belt buckle with a peace-sign on it was on her waist. A rainbow peace necklace was around her neck, and a purple pouch was on her side for her bey. She looked like something out of the late 80s'

"You look like you're from the late 80s', dude." Matt said. He was looking at her pants, and her shoulders. Ryuga bumped him, and gave him a shake of the head.

"Don't go there, dude. You don't that. Trust me." He said, and backed away.

_"Ugh! Why won't my brother back off for once! I haven't had a boyfriend, and I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself!" Angel said to the cam._

Blader DJ took a quick head count when Falon and Yuu walked out of the forest.

"Well, that's everyone." Blader DJ announced. "All 25 of you kids. Now, you twenty-five are going to be split into three tribes. The Red Tribe, Komoski, will consist of eight bladers. Four Orignals, and Four newbies. The Four Originals are…

"Gingka!" Blader DJ said. Gingka walked to the red mat laid out on the dock, and gave Madoka a wave.

"Ryuga!" Gingka shrugged as Ryuga walked up. Ryuga did the same, and the two basically ignored each other.

"Chao Xin!" Chao Xin walked over calmly.

"Okay then, the four newbies are… Mark!" The boy twin walked over to the red mat and gave Gingka a fist bump.

"Damien!"

"NO!" Gingka said. "I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS HIM! NO WAY!" Gingka screamed.

"Too bad! Stella!" Blader DJ said. Stella jumped up and landed on the Red Mat, scaring a few others.

"Eri!"

"Whatever." The street gal said.

"And... Dahlia!" Blader DJ announced. Dahlia got up from her talk with Wanda and walked to the red mat.

"You eight are the Red Tribe, Komoski. You shall inhabit the first island, so you shall take the first boat." The eight members nodded and got on their boat.

"Next, we have the blue tribe, Samu. This time we have five newbies and three originals. The three originals are…

"Yuu!" Yuu whooped and ran to the blue mat.

"Julian!" Julian smirked once more and walked onto the mat next to Yuu.

"And Kyouya!" Kyouya walked over, the sneer still on his face.

"Our five newbies are…

"Zeo!" Zeo smiled and walked to the Blue mat.

"Angel!" Angel also smiled, and walked to stand next to Zeo, who gave her a grin. Eri frowned.

"Eri!" Eri's smile came back a bit, and she walked to the other side of Zeo.

"Kazuki!" The teen ninja boy smirked and walked to the mat.

"And Matt!" Kazuki's smirk disappeared as Matt strode towards the mat, and Matt raised his hand for a high-five on the way there. He never got one.

"You eight are the Blue Tribe, Samu. You will inhabit the second island, and will take the second boat there.

"That means the other nine of you, The originals, Nile, Mei-mei, Tsubasa, and Hikaru, and the newbies, Ian, Wanda, Kassy, Miyako, and Falon, you nine will be the Green Tribe, Nesocho. You will inhabit the third island and take the third boat there." They all got on the third boat.

"You twenty-five Survivors. You campers, or whatever floats your boat. The game of Beyblade Survivor 2: Fans vs. Favorites begins…" The boats took off from the dock. "Now!"

_**A/N: I'm splitting this chapter into two parts, just to get it all done. This one was pretty long, so I hope you can remember all of their names. And the cake in the title chapter? That was a lie!**_


	2. Outwit, Outplay, Outlast

_**AN: Alright, first thing is first. I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED THIS EARLIER. School has been chaotic, and life has been a mess. I'm not going to lie to you, getting the full copy of Minecraft has hindered me a bit, and my friends and I have been playing. I am literally writing this as I am sick, lying in bed, and my internet is out.**_

_**Second, I've decided to take this story a little backwards, back to its Survivor roots. I've been watching the new Survivor: Philippines, which has given me inspiration for new challenges in this story. **_

_**Then, there were the tribe mix-ups in the last chapter. To anyone who was confused about this, I am also sorry. It took me a few hours to figure everything out, but here are the tribes, along with their new tribe names: **__**Red, Kasan= Gingka, Ryuga, Chao Xin, Madoka, Damian, Stella, Mark, and Dahlia. Blue, Simber= Yuu, Julian, Kyouya, Zeo, Angel, Eri, Kazuki, and Matt. Green, Yansing= Nile, Mei-mei, Tsubasa, Hikaru, Ian, Wanda, Kassy, Miyako, and Falon.**_

_**Whoo. There. That's my extremely long author's note. For those of you who followed my first story, you know it doesn't normally take me this long to get a chappie up, so I'll try for it faster next time. But, without further ado, I give you Survivor 2!**_

**Chapter 1: Outwit, Outplay, Outlast…**

"Well, this is just great." Chao Xin said. None of the others were too happy either, though it was tough to tell if it was because of the rain, or because no one liked each other.

"Well, deal with it, pretty boy." Ryuga snapped.

_ "Just because pretty boy doesn't like the rain, doesn't mean he gets to complain about it. You see me complain about it? No."_

Silence. They continued walking down the beach, until Mark stopped them. "This looks like a good spot for a shelter." He said. The others shrugged. A overhang in the trees formed a shady area on the beach, and plenty of room around it, along with a natural path into the jungle.

"Looks fine to me." Ryuga said. He dropped his bag of rice and leaned on it. Damian did the same with his, and they looked at Mark. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" He asked.

"You're the one who suggested this place. Got an idea?" Damian asked.

"I like pie!" Stella shouted. This got her weird looks all around.

"Yeah, I got one." Mark said. "Don't let her near a fire."

"Nice one." Gingka said, fist bumping Mark. Mark nodded.

"But in all seriousness, I was thinking a triangle overhang, with, maybe, some of these big leaves in layers on the top of it. Maybe a floor of bamboo?"

"Sounds great." Dahlia said. She jumped up from sitting in the sand and got to work on pulling some of the trees. She gave up pretty fast.

"Pulling bamboo won't bring it down, Dahlia." Madoka said.

"Now you tell me?" She said. She walked back over to the group.

"This might be easier after the challenge." Ryuga said.

_"They give away pretty cool things in the beginning of challenges. Hatchets might be one of them." Ryuga said._

"Let's go find some wood, then." Mark said. He jogged off into the jungle trail, followed by Chao Xin and Ryuga.

**Simber: Day 1**

If you think the Blue Tribe would be faring a bit better, you'd be right. They found coconuts and bamboo branches off a few feet into the jungle, and had already started on the shelter. They had a bit of bamboo flooring laid out, and two support branches leaning up against over branches. Zeo had his shirt off, coat laid carefully on the beach, tying pieces of wood together. Julian and Kyouya were hauling extra wood, and Kazuki and Matt were pulling the hair off the coconuts, and twirling them together as string. Angel and Eri were putting the pieces of wood on the floor.

"You know, I have the first clue to the idol already." Eri whispered to Angel. Her eyebrow shot up.

"Really?" She asked, incredulously. Eri nodded.

"Found it on the beach." She replied. Angel nodded.

_"I didn't find it on the beach!" Eri said. "That gullible little girl, I found it on the boat. Where, I won't say." She said, a mischievous smirk on her face._

"If you want to ally with me, we can go a long way." Eri said. Angel nodded enthusiastically. "Good." She said.

A few hours later, they stood back and marveled at what they had done so far. They had made a completely stable structure, but no leaves protected them from the rain still pouring down.

"We got a lot done." Zeo remarked.

"Definitely." Angel said.

"Sucks about the rain, though." Julian said.

"Yeah, but it's not that big of a problem. I've slept in the rain before." Eri said.

"Really?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, on my c… camping trip! Yeah. Camping trip." Eri said, a bit nervously.

"Okay." Angel said, completely trustingly. Kyouya shook his head.

_ "Angel is in for a rough ride if she thinks this game is going to be all 'trust me, cause I can get you to the final three'." Kyouya said. "I should know. But she's just so… so… so gullible, I guess."_

_ "I'm playing them for suckers." Angel said, smirking._

**Yansing: Day 2**

"God, what a night." Tsubasa said, rubbing his head. Most had the same reaction, as they were used to beds, not hard bamboo.

"Tell me about it." Ian said.

Their shelter didn't look different from the other's but a bit larger, to accomadate for the larger number of people.

_"Blader DJ made a big mistake giving us more people." Hikaru said. "This game is all about numbers. You give us an advantage, we'll fight for that advantage."_

"What are we doing?" Nile asked, farther over, under the trees. He was starting a fire, cooking a bit of rice.

"You're making breakfast, Nile?" Mei-mei asked.

"Why not?" he replied.

_"I made a mistake last time. I need to be nicer to my tribe, or that's bye-bye to Nile." Nile said._

"Okay then." Wanda said. She walked over and helped him cook, adding a bit of saltwater to boil. He smiled at her, nodding to her for her help.

"Kassy, come taste!" Wanda called. Kassy walked over and put her finger in the water.

"Ouch!" she said. She tried it again. It didn't work the second time, either.

"Kassy, go sit down." Wanda said. Wanda called over Falon to taste, and she actually had the sense to tell Wanda to pour the water out. Wanda and Nile face-palmed, and went to pour the water out.

**Immunity/Reward Challenge: Day 2**

The three tribes walked in from the jungle. The person in front held a pole, with the tribes insignia boldly displayed on it. Mark held for Kasan, Julian for Simber, and Hikaru for Yansing.

"Welcome to your first challenge!" Blader DJ welcomed them. The tribes cheered. "Damian, how was the first night?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, it was rough. Had trouble sleeping."

"How about you, Julian?" Blader DJ asked.

"Slept like a baby." He said, smirking.

"Good, you'll need your strength for this challenge. Each tribe will be mud-wrestling!" He said. It was met with a mix of excited whoops, and unhappy groans.

"Each tribe will send up one person at a time, to mud wrestle against one member from each other tribe. You get pushed out of the mud circle, you lose. Last one standing will win one point for their tribe. First to five points wins. Got it?" He asked. Some cheered, while others gave a weak 'yay.'

"Want to know what you're playing for?" He asked. That one was met with cheers galore. He pulled back a cloth sheet from a pedestal, and unveiled fishing tools, hatchets, pillows, a thick blanket, and an immunity idol. "That's for first place." He remarked. He pulled back another cloth sheet from another pedestal, and revealed another immunity idol, and a hatchet and fishing pole. "Second place." He said.

"Alright, let's get started!" He said. Ryuga, Julian, and Tsubasa were sent out to the mud, and they took their places.

"Survivors Ready…" He started. "Go!"

Ryuga went straight for Tsubasa, and pushed him straight out, while Julian came from behind and pushed him out. Julian raised his arms in victory. "One point for Simber!" Blader DJ said.

Stella, Angel, and Wanda were next. Stella and Wanda had the wild look in their eyes, while Angel looked a bit worried. When Blader DJ said go, Stella and Wanda both went for Angel, but she flipped out of the way, sending Stella and Wanda into each other. Angel landed, kicked the two out of the ring, and walked out, not a spot of mud on her upper body. "Another point for Simber!" Blader DJ said slowly, unsure of what just happened, but Simber was going wild for Angel.

_"Yeah, I have a black belt in Karate." Angel said, smirking._

"2-0-0 to Simber!" Blader DJ said. It was the boys turn again, and Chao Xin, Zeo, and Ian were sent out. This one lasted a little longer, as the three were stuck in a pushing match. Until Chao Xin pulled out, jumped over the others, and kicked them in the side. He picked up Zeo, he being the lighter one, and threw him out of the circle. Ian tried to sneak up on him, but Chao Xin pulled a bit of Matrix on him, and moved faster than anyone could see, and then Ian was out of the ring. He was met with applause from the Red Tribe.

"2-1-0! Yansing has yet to get on the board!"

Next was Madoka, Eri, and Falon. When Blader DJ yelled go, Madoka tried hard, but was literally shot out of the ring. Eri and Falon were fighting hard. It looked more like a boxing match then a wrestling match, but Falon's speed won out, and she was able to pull an awesome move on Eri, dropkicking her, and quickly using her time in the air to launch her her out of the ring.

"Now Yansing is on the board." Blader DJ said.

The next was a double match, worth double points, if both players from a team were left in the ring. Gingka and Ryuga, Kazuki and Matt, and Tsubasa and Mei-mei were sent out. Blader DJ yelled go, and the match began. Gingka and Ryuga, and Kazuki and Matt rushed towards each other, and Gingka and Matt ended up outside the mud. Ryuga and Kazuki fighting looked like Ninja vs. Dragon, which it basically was. It was epic. Every move Ryuga tried to land on Kazuki, he blocked, and vice versa, but Ryuga's moves were more powerful.

Eventually Kazuki gave out, and Ryuga overpowered the lighter fighter, and launched him out of the ring. Ryuga raised his arms in victory, then Tsubasa and Mei-mei struck. Ryuga never stood a chance, and was launched out of the ring and back to his team. Tsubasa and Mei-mei smiled and nodded towards each other and stepped out of the ring.

"3-2-1, to Yansing, who has suddenly taken the lead!" Blader DJ announced.

The next one was Miyako, Madoka again, and Yuu. There wasn't much to this one, other than Yuu ran out of the ring randomly, Madoka was caught off guard, and Miyako won.

"4-2-1 to Yansing." Blader DJ said.

The next one was the original three again, Ryuga, Julian and Tsubasa took their spots. Ryuga and Tsubasa both went for Julian, who was pushed out of the ring. Tsubasa then quickly turned on Ryuga, and pushed as hard as he could, which still wasn't enough Ryuga pushed harder, and pushed Tsubasa out of the ring.

"4-2-2! Kasan is still in this!" Blader DJ said.

Another double match, with Stella and Dahlia, Angel and Eri, and Wanda and Kassy. The circled up in the mud, and started the match. Angel and Eri pretty much dominated, Angel drop kicking Dahlia, pushing her in midair, and flipping over Stella, grabbing her midsection and throwing her out, while Eri scared Kassy out of the ring, and merely pushed Wanda out of the ring.

"4-4-2! Kasan better kick it up a notch!" Blader DJ said.

The next match was also a short one. Kasan sent out Damian, Simber sent out Kyouya, and Yansing sent Nile. Damian ran and pushed Nile out, while Kyouya ran up behind Damian and pushed him out. Simber went wild, and ran down and cheered with Kyouya. They collected their prizes, and left the area.

"Simber won…" Blader DJ said. Yansing came and collected their second place prize, and also left.

"Kasan, unfortunately, you all lost." He said. "There is no point in your returning to your island, as Tribal Council will be tonight. So we have an area marked out for you." Mark nodded, and led his tribe out of the area.

_"It's unfortunate that we lost, but it's going to happen." Mark said. "Every tribe is going to lose at some point, even if it waits until after the merger."_

**Kasan: Evening 2**

"Well." Gingka said. He was the first one back to their area. "That was fun."

"Shut up, you didn't even win." Ryuga said.

"Good job, Ryuga, Chao Xin, for that." Mark said.

"It wasn't enough to get us anything, though."Dahlia said.

"We're all well aware of that." Damian remarked.

"You don't think I know that?" Dahlia asked.

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"What's your point?!"

"Shut up!" Mark yelled. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

_"What is his problem?" Dahlia asked. "Damian is really… Wait, I can't say that on national television…"_

_ "That is the reason there weren't any girls on the American Team." Damian said._

"Alright, why don't we separate for a while." Mark said.

"Good idea." Gingka said. Everyone went their separate ways, and a few hours later, they were all at Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The eight tribe members walked up to a large wooden building, with ornate carvings, and pottery, but it still looked primal. They each walked up the steps and into a small open part of the building, with a fire burning in the middle of a fire pit in the middle of the room, eight small stools, eight large torches, and of course, Blader DJ.

"Welcome to the first Tribal Council." Blader DJ welcomed. "Each of you, grab a torch and light it." He ordered. "This is important, as in this game, flame represents your life. If your flame is extinguished, you too will be extinguished, from this game.

"Now, it is, time to vote. Gingka, you're up." Gingka nodded, and got up. He walked down the only hallway available. It ended at a small table, with a pot, a piece of paper, and an ink paintbrush.

Each person voted, one after another, and ended with Dahlia voting. When she sat down, Blader DJ got up. "I'll go tally up the votes." He said. He walked down the same hallway and came back a minute later.

"Alright, let's chat." He said. "Gingka, who do you believe deserves to go home the most tonight?" He asked.

"Deserves to? Well, not Ryuga or Chao Xin, unfortunately. They tried the hardest today, and we'll need muscle to move further in this game.

"Okay. Gingka, Ryuga, and Chao Xin, you three are all safe. You may exit the Tribal area, and go back to your boat." Gingka and Ryuga high fived, grabbed their torches, and they left.

"Five left. Next ones who are safe are…

…

…

…

…

"Stella and Mark." The two hugged, grabbed their torches, and exited.

"You three, Damian, Madoka, and Dahlia. You three have been deemed least worthy to keep on this game. You three accumulated the most votes. Madoka raised her eyebrows, unaware of this.

"The next one safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Madoka." The girl sighed, and left the area with her torch.

"Dahlia and Damian. One of you two will be leaving the island tonight. This person was voted for 3 times. This person's name is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Damian."

The boy shook his head and walked up to Blader DJ, torch in hand.

"Damian, you are the first person voted of Beyblade Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. I'm sorry." He said. He snuffed his fire, and Damian left the area through another exit, to another boat.

"Dahlia, you are safe. You may head back to the boat with the rest of your tribe." Blader DJ said. Dahlia nodded, and ran out, torch in hand.

_"That was close." Dahlia said."_

Dahlia climbed onto the boat, and it sped off towards the first island.

"Damian, huh?" Gingka asked. Dahlia nodded. Gingka and Ryuga high-fived.

_**AN: There you go. First real chapter of Beyblade Survivor 2. Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to have the next chapter up sometime before Thanksgiving. See you then!**_


	3. Hiatus

_Dear Beloved Readers,_

I have decided to put the story on hiatus for quite a while, and start up a new one. I have realized that the story that I wanted to write required much more experience with writing, and I can't write for it on my second story. I loved all of your characters, and I look forward to writing with them again, but for now, they will be put in the back of my brain.

The new story will be Survivor themed, as per usual, and after watching Survivor: Philippines, it has reminded me what Survivor is really about. Survivor: Beyblade Style did not really follow the series, and I believe that following the true Survivor series closer will result in better stories. Forgive me if you wanted your characters sooner, but that will have to wait. So, for now, I bode you farewell. See you in a week or two.

_With all due respects, Peytoneli._


End file.
